


Storms

by Phone Guy (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Phone%20Guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy doesn't show and there's a winter storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

 Thunder boomed outside, the loud electric sounds having no effect on the cold, lifeless animatronics inside.

 Well, lifeless, no. They were alive.

 Toy Chica sat with her back against the wall, beak missing, and cupcake crumbled in pieces on the ground. Its been two months almost since anyone had been at the pizzeria, including Jeremy, and everyone had come to the terms that they have been forgotten. The robots' wires hung loosely, starting to decay under the building itself as nobody has been around to fix her. Her yellow parts were turning a gross shade of green, the paint peeling off as her skin crumbled and rusted.

 She was used to it.

 The thunder had no effect on her as the rain pattered down louder. She stared emptily at the other side of the wall, thinking of nothing and everything at the same time.

 "I-i-its o-okay" Mangle cooed with a static-y but comforting voice. "They'll c-c-come b-back. W-were not forgotten."

 "Its almost Christmas" Toy Chica said, ignoring Mangle's pitiful attempts at consolation.

 "O-oh."

 Mangle wrapped herself around Chica, resting her broken head on the birds shoulder. "M-merry C-c-Christmas, then."

 Chica held on to the pink fox and slowly tried to get some much needed rest.


End file.
